KARAOKE
by Agetada
Summary: A group of friends come together to have a night of karaoke and vodka. Even Sasuke. But little did he know what Naruto had in mind for him... NaruSasu, AU


**Disclaimer:** All the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's, all songs owned by their respectful owners

**Summary:** A group of friends come together to have a night of karaoke and vodka. Even Sasuke. But little did he know what Naruto had in mind for him... NaruSasu, (AU)

**A/N:** This is one random idea I got one day as I was longing after karaoke and listening to music. And since I tried to base this fic on my own experiences in karaoke, and I don't know if any of you readers have singed karaoke in Japan, I'll explain a bit:

In Japan there are buildings where one can have a room and go sing karaoke with friends. In those rooms snacks can be ordered from a menu in the room, using a phone in the corner. In the room is a TV screen where the karaoke machine is installed, so when one either chooses a song from a big book (that looks like telephone book) and enters the song's code into the machine, or takes a small monitor thing that includes all the songs available and there the songs can be searched by performer or the song's name, and as the song is chosen, there is a button to press so it starts playing. The songs will appear on the screen on the order they were chosen.

The band that Neji prefers to sing is B'z, Japan's most popular (?) rock band and my favourite band. That's why most of the mentioned songs are by B'z (and partly because they have so large variety of songs where to choose from).

**Sake **- Japanese rice wine, **okonomiyaki **- sort of pizza thing with everything thrown together in dough, **takoyaki **- fried octopus

The songs in this fic are: Mugon no promise by B'z, Shanghai honey by Orange Range, You pray I stay by B'z, Ashita no Kioku by Naozumi Takahashi, Cherry Saku Yuuki by An cafe, Love me I love you by B'z, SPLASH! by B'z.

The B'z lyrics I got from a site bz dot 9fishdesign dot com, the others I just searched from google. The SPLASH! lyrics are so long I'll only put the English translation, and on the lyrics for Love me I love you I changed from 'her' into 'that person', 'cause I wanted a more neutral word and that's what 'aitsu' really means (though the singer prolly means a she anyways ...). **And **if you just can, try to look for these songs somewhere over the Internet and listen to them while reading this fic (e.g. from imeem dot com). Especially on Love me I love you 'cause the music might give a good idea how Naruto is squirming around. :)

I actually like this quite much though there doesn't really happen anything and the ending is quite... sudden, but anyways. :)

Well, hope you read this long A/N. Now onto the fic itself. Hope you like it!

* * *

"What!"

In the hot, humid and dark evening of Konohagakure the high-pitched scream seems very out of place.

"Sasuke really, I mean _really_ agreed to come?" Sakura stares at Naruto, not believing him. As if he would lie to her about things that consider her precious obsession, also known as Uchiha Sasuke. No, he'd rathrer jump from a cliff. At least it would be lot less painful.

Naruto has a wide, smug grin on his face as he nods. "And he even promised to sing one song. _Just _one", Naruto hurries to underline as Sakura's eyes start glinting madly.

"Wow, that's great!" Ino clasps her hands together. "I bet he has a wonderful singing voice..."

"I bet it's gonna turn out to be troublesome..." Shikamaru mutters to no one in particular and takes the last smokes out of his cigarette, sliding down to the ground even more than he previously was, which particularly means he is now almost laying on the ground.

"Oi, stand up you lazy ass", Kiba growls and kicks Shikamaru slightly. The cigarette smoke is getting on his eyes.

The small group of three men and two women wait at the street for the last ones who promised to come to arrive. They have a night full of karaoke and drinking planned out, so there is no way they are going to leave without as much people as possible. Because the more the merrier, as Naruto had been reminding them for a week already as they had been contacting friends for this sort-of-reunion.

"I'll go get the room; it's too hot in here", Ino suddenly says and turns around to head to the karaoke house that is located right behind them. "Wait, how many are coming?" she stops to ask, turning to look at Naruto. He is the un-official host of this meeting, so he of all should know.

"Umh... wait a min." Naruto scratches his head and closes his eyes to think.

"Eleven said they could make it today", Shikamaru answers for him.

"Ah, ok. Come soon, I don't want to be left alone."

"I'll go now too, I'm dying of this heat", Kiba says and follows Ino to the cooled inside of the karaoke house.

"Yeah, me too", Sakura says and walks to the stairs. "Please call the rest and tell them to hurry if they aren't showing up soon, ok?"

"Roger, Sakura-chan", Naruto grins and salutes her. "Sasuke first, right?"

Sakura blushes and hurries after Kiba and Ino. Even though they all are already almost 20, Sakura still has a habit of blushing whenever someone makes a comment about her crush on Sasuke, which had faded away over four years ago. And why wouldn't she blush; Sasuke is still as hot as he were at the age of fifteen. Or even more, as he has matured into a handsome young man.

Shikamaru and Naruto are left together in the humid darkness with only occasional voices breaking the silence. Naruto sighs in frustration and truns to look at the few stars that can be seen on the black sky.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Eh?" Naruto turns to look at Shikamaru who is now openly sleeping on the street. At least looking like it.

"'Bout Sasuke. You've planned something, right?"

Naruto grins as he sees Shikamaru's quirked eyebrow and interested look.

"I'll make him mine tonight."

* * *

"Hey, guys, finally!" Ino screams overjoyed, waving her bottle of vodka to the five newly arrived.

Neji only waves her a slight greeting, but Ten-Ten and Lee immediately jump to her sides, surprisingly Lee more interested in talking to her and Ten-Ten focusing all of her attention to the blue bottle Ino has.

"No Sasuke yet?" Sakura asks, looking questiongly and somewhat disappointedly at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Not yet, but we told the clerk to guide the rest here", Naruto says.

"Don't worry, we're still missing all of the emo boys, not just him", Neji says, sitting down to Sakura's side with Shikamaru next to him.

Naruto twitches at the word, mostly because of suppressed laughter. Somehow, even if Neji was right and the three still missing boys - Sai, Gaara and Sasuke - were somewhat _emo_, Naruto just has never been able to face that word with a straight face. And this time is no exception, especially when Neji - the number one not-emo emo - was the one to say that.

Naruto bursts out laughing, grasping the table to get support, otherwise he would've falled from the laughing so much.

"I hope you're not laughing at me, _dobe_."

Naruto tries to suppress his laughter as he turns around, gasping for breath. There, looking down at him, stand Sasuke, Gaara and the ever-smiling Sai.

He can't help it; he starts howling in laughter yet again, this time falling for real to the floor.

"He's the same", Gaara simply says and sits down to the sofa with Ino, Ten-Ten, Lee and the quickly diminishing bottle of vodka.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirps and pats the still free seat on her right side. "Come sit here with me!"

Sasuke only gives her a half amused, half irritated look. "Maybe not." Then he decides to go for the safer choice and sits down next to Shikamaru who could be mistaken as a dead body as he hasn't moved an inch since he claimed the spot as his.

"You're still no fun Sasuke-kun!" Ino pouts, then sees the other rather good looking male who is still standing. "Sai, you come here!"

"With pleasure", Sai smiles and moves next to Ino.

"Oi, fox boy, stop laughing, it's irritating me", Kiba says from next to Sakura.

"Shut up, dog breath!" Naruto answers, still all red from the laughing. "Since when have you become such a bastard?"

Kiba gasps overdramatically. "Bitch! How dare you call me a bastard? I thought that was for Sasuke only..."

"Yeah, but they don't have the same meaning", Naruto laughs and jumps up to sit at the arm of the long sofa because there is no room left. He ends up having his legs all over Sasuke who leans slightly backwards to maintain the free space around him. "Not nearly."

"I hope I misunderstood your tone, moron", Sasuke mutters quietly and gives Naruto an almost humoured look under his eyebrows.

"Oh please say you didn't!" Naruto gasps and puts a hand over his mouth. "I especially hoped you would hear the hidden meaning behind my tone!"

"..." Sasuke decides to remain silent and only rolls his eyes.

A familiar tune starts to play in the room and on the television screen starts running a video.

"Hey, Neji, catch!" Ino says and throws Neji one of the two plugged-in microphones.

Neji looks at it wondering. "What - "

"_Mugon no promise_. Sing", Ino simply says and points at the screen where the lyrics had already appeared.

Neji glares at Ino but neverthless turns the microphone on and raises it closer to himself just as the previously white lyrics turn blue as the song goes on. As he starts singing the rather sad song, his beautiful voice fills the room.

"_Yasashii MAMA no te wo hiite  
Koen wo aruku chiisana T-SHIRT_

_Awai komorebi asa no tori wa naku..._"

"I love his voice", Ten-Ten breathes out.

"Yeah, he's the best..." Sakura smiles at Neji. "Remember when we even had a fanclub for him?"

All of the three girls laugh shortly at the memory. They truly had once started a fanclub for Neji, because they had simply loved his singing voice. The first time they had went to karaoke everyone - including the boys - had just gaped in awe at him as he had sang _SNOW _by B'z, the band he preferred to sing. That one time had left a indelible memory to them all, and as a result the girls had started the fanclub and dragged Neji to karaoke at least twice a month, sometimes even five times. And every time they had made him sing _SNOW_.

Naruto and Kiba, who had decided to jump over to Naruto's side, are busy flipping through the thick book that includes all the songs that there is to sing. "Hey, Gaa, you gonna sing right?" Naruto asks, eyeing the red headed man.

Gaara looks at him silently. "Maybe."

"You gotta. Even this bastard here is singing!" Naruto says and points at Sasuke who is quite well hidden under Naruto and Kiba's legs. "Let's do a duet! Or a tripl- tripel... well, whatever it's called!"

Gaara only shrugs and takes the menu from the table and stands up to go the phone situated at the corner next to the door. "I'll order. What do you want?"

"Beer."

"Ramen!"

"Okonomiyaki."

"More beer!"

"Sake."

"Vodka!"

"Takoyaki."

"Even more beer!"

Gaara twitches. "Beer it is, then..."

* * *

An hour and half has passed after the first of them had arrived at the meeting place, and already most of the eleven of them are so drunk they do not care what they are doing. Even Sasuke is slightly drunk, which does not take much, because he can't hold his liquor at all.

A small cloud of smoke is hanging around the room as a result of the seven cigarettes Shikamaru had smoked, twirling around Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Ten-Ten who are performing some kind of strange coreography as they sing Orange Range's _Shanghai honey_ together.

"_Shanhai hanii to hamabe shakou dansu  
Mitsumeppanashi tamannee megami  
Shanhai hanii to eijian randevuu  
Yosete wa kaesu shitagokoro moraru_"

They shake their bodies to the song, Ino's hair flying around and getting stuck with Naruto's spiky hair as they sing to the same microphone.

"_Nanka junai ja nai ka mo ne  
Sokka sorya sou da yo na  
Datte sou boku kimi no koto  
Yoku shiranai keredo nanka tokimeitemasu_"

As they sing out the last lyrics, they start shaking their hips back and forth, letting out sounds that might be written as 'iyasasa-a-a-a-a'.

Most of the ones watching them perform only laugh, but Neji and Sasuke are sober enough to twitch at these strange moves. Sasuke spends the last of his will power to try to tear his eyes away from Naruto's hips that move back and forth, back and forth...

"Phew!" Naruto sighs loudly as he lies down on top of Sasuke. "This's rough."

"Oi, dobe, could you get off of me..!" Sasuke says slowly, trying to keep his mind clean from the dirty images considering Naruto. And to tell the truth, a slightly out of breath Naruto on top of him is not making it any easier.

"No. You're unbeliavably comfortable to lay on..." Naruto grins at Sasuke's flushed face. "Perverted bastard", he then whispers so that only Sasuke hears him.

"Only with you, dobe", Sasuke answers with equally quiet voice. For a short moment they only stare at each other, then Naruto quickly jumps up from Sasuke's lap. "Gaara! I got a song for you!"

"Ashita no kioku?" Gaara asks quirking his eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

"We're doing it next", Sai says, smiling brightly. "After Neji."

Only now realizing there is a dark melody going on around the room, Naruto looks at Neji. His eyes are closed, and he is singing the song with everything he has.

"_Soba ni ireba kowareyuku - - - - - If we get closer, our relationship will be damaged  
Hanarerunara wasuresaru - - - - - If we are separated, I will forget about you  
Mou kore ijou mo nai kore ika mo nai - - - - - There's nothing before or after this  
Dakara you pray, I stay - - - - - Therefore you pray, I stay_"

A shiver goes through Naruto's spine. He has never before heard this song, but already he knows he can never again listen to it. The words are just too sad, the melody too dark, and he just knows the real singer's voice is more meaningful than Neji's now.

"_Heya wo umeru yoru no yami ni - - - - - In a room covered by the darkness of the night  
Imi no nai kotoba ga mau - - - - - Meaningless words are dancing in the air  
Anata wa dou shite hoshii? - - - - - What would you like me to do?  
Boku wa doa ni kagi wo kaketai - - - - - Me, I want to lock that door_"

Naruto takes a sip of his beer and tries to block the song from his ears. Even though it is beautiful as a song, Naruto just simply cannot listen to it. "Hey, bastard", he says quietly, leaning backwards to face Sasuke. He is in a strange position, almost half sitting on Sasuke's legs but not almost, his own legs hanging on the sofa's arm. "You singing?"

"..."

"You promised!"

"I will, I will! Gosh", Sasuke says, turning his head away to look at the ending song that is running on the television screen. _'Wakatteiru kowagatteiru - - - - - You and I know about this, You and I understand about this'_.

Naruto laughs shortly at the 'gosh' and reaches to take the last takoyaki. Gaara's song, _Ashita no kioku_, is next.

"Go, Gaara, go! You can do it!"

Gaara glares at Naruto and raises the microphone closer to his lips.

"_Nani mo kowakunai  
Mou osorenai  
Aka to kuro ni irodorareta  
Kono unmei to ashita no kioku  
Kitsuku daite tabisuru_"

Naruto turns his gaze away from Gaara and Sai as the girls start cheering on them. "Hey, can I choose your song? Can I, can I?"

"Whatever", Sasuke turns around to hide his blush from Naruto and misses the mischievous grin on Naruto's face. "But not anything crazy."

"Tch, you can only sing boring old ballads anyways..."_  
_

* * *

"_sui he ri be boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry saku yuuki!  
sui he ri be boku no fune  
SINE COSINE TANGENTO_

_sui he ri be boku no fune  
Cherry Cherry Cherry saku yuuki!  
sui he ri be boku no fune  
SINE COSINE TANGENTO_"

Sakura finishes An cafe's _Cherry Saku Yuuki_ and bows shortly, almost falling over due to her drunkness. Lee jumps up quickly to catch her.

"Careful, Sakura."

Sakura just giggles. "Sorry..." She retains her balance and offers the microphone around. "Who's next?"

"Me." Naruto stands up, a grin almost wider than his head stuck on his face. He takes the microphone and turns to Sasuke. "And bastard, you're after me."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "What song?"

Naruto only grins as the music starts suddenly. Neji twitches, immediately recognizing the song as _Love me, I love you_ by B'z. Naruto is swinging his body to the music, grinning at his audience. Then he starts, with slightly whining and panting voice.

"_Moyamoya shiteru no ga iya nara futon wo kande kangaete - - - - I hate being confused, biting my futon and thinking hard  
Nanka aitsu ni kitai kajyou nan jya nai no - - - - - Have I somehow expected too much from that person?_"

"That's my Naruto", Kiba says to no one in particular in his over-emotional, drunken state and sniffs.

Naruto shakes his body with the rhythym of the song, doing his own coreography and running his hand over himself. His eyes are locked on Sasuke's. Sasuke's cheeks are shining red, but he hasn't turned away from Naruto. Naruto licks his lips and raises his eyebrows in a weird but still suggestive way at the word 'lover', and Sasuke finds himself hoping that this song would end soon.

"_Love me, kechitte nai de - - - - - Love me, don't be stingy now  
Boku wa kitto ai wo motto daseru - - - - - I shall give you much more of my love too  
I love you, ogoraseteru dake jya - - - - - I love you, just by letting you win a bit  
Sono uchi dare mo inaku naru yo - - - - - You're looking down on everyone_"

Naruto winks and grins at Sasuke before turning around to face the ones sitting on the other sofa.

Gaara glances at Sasuke whose eyes are glued to Naruto, then at Shikamaru. They seem to have silent ways of talking, because soon they both smirk at the very same moment.

Naruto, who is now completely focused with Ten-Ten, Sakura and Ino, who seem to enjoy Naruto's show to the fullest, misses completely the ecil looks thrown around behind his back.

"That idiot..." Sasuke mutters as Naruto shakes his butt left and right in a weird, round movement.

"Gimme a break", Shikamaru says and together with Gaara he kicks Sasuke off the couch.

"_Sore demo katto kita nara Baby, let's dance - - - - - And even then if I still get cut, then Baby, let's dance_"

Just as Naruto turns around to the left side of the room, Sasuke lands on the floor on all fours. Naruto grins and grabs his hand as Sasuke quickly stands up. "Wanna dance?"

"No, thank you", Sasuke mutters. Again, they are staring into each other's eyes for too long.

"That's a shame", Naruto says and continues singing, too close to Sasuke in his opinion. But Naruto doesn't care about what he thinks.

"_Love me, kechitte nai de - - - - - Love me, don't be stingy now  
Boku wa kitto ai wo motto daseru - - - - - I shall give you much more of my love too_"

Naruto is now performing some kind of half lap dance for Sasuke.

"_I love you, kokoro yurushite - - - - - I love you, give me your heart  
Akiru made daki atta nara naosara - - - - - We'll heal better if we embrace each other until we're tired from it_"

He steps behind Sasuke and lets his hand run on his chest and to his chin, then he turns to face Sasuke. Their eyes are locked together, and neither one of them dares to break the connection.

"_Let's give it away, kenashite nai de - - - - - Let's give it away, don't always critize me now  
Tama nya umi mo yama mo hito mo homeruyo - - - - - Occasionally pay compliments to the ocean, mountains and people  
Nan chuu love! Jibun no shin kara - - - - - Love is happening, and it's coming from the centre of my heart_"

Naruto blows Sasuke a kiss.

"_Kimochi yoku naritakerya ima dashite - - - - - The feeling will get much better soon, surrender yours right now!_"

With the last lyrics, Naruto gives one last thrust with his hips towards Sasuke, then turns to bow to everyone. Loud applauses bury the last tunes of the song under them.

"Thank you, thank you." Naruto grins and turns to Sasuke who is standing next to him. Their heart beats seem so loud they could be heard by anyone. "Try to beat that, teme."

"With pleasure", Sasuke says, and notices he is panting slightly.

"Have fun." Naruto gives one last grin before he jumps to sit onto the arm of the couch.

The music starts, and immediately all colour drains from Sasuke's face. It is SPLASH!, the one song he has memorised by heart, the one he claims he doesn't even recognise. Sasuke glares at Naruto and lifts the microphone, his hand slightly trembling. But Naruto's wide grin and raised eyebrows give Sasuke the courage he needs, and as the lyrics appear on the screen he decides what he is going to do.

Sasuke is going to make Naruto his.

Standing almost still on the middle of the floor where everyone could see him, his eyes locked on Naruto, Sasuke starts.

"_The midsummer children of passion splash about one after the other only to dive into the water  
Searching for fate_"

At this point Sasuke moans shortly but so effectively he almost draws a nosebleed from everyone in the room.

"_Once you've made your mind in this sweltering heat let's make today the day of destiny  
Yeah, Here I go_"

Like the fourth verse line was a sign, Sasuke smirks at Naruto and comes closer to him, moving to the music right in front of Naruto, like giving him a private show.

"_Nature and life intertwine (Energy that intertwines stickily)  
Philosophy should just fade away (an ideal isn't good enough)  
You wa__nt something you can physically grasp, right?_"_  
_

Sasuke bents down in front of Naruto, looking up right into his bright blue eyes while still singing. His hand is travelling on Naruto's legs, all the way from ankle to the groin, but as quickly as he came he retreats, smirking at Naruto's red face.

"_Don't go away my beloved, don't turn your eyes towards anyone else  
Make the flower of life bloom with the seeds of love (It's a new day)_"

Sasuke continues singing, only a foot away from Naruto, their eyes still locked.

"_Dive straight in in your birthday suit, Jive together in perfect unison_"

He steps closer, again bending to Naruto, his hand resting on his leg.

"The graceful SPLASH that gushes forth inside of you", he whispers mockingly to Naruto's ear, licking him playfully.

A loud knock echoes in the room as the microphone falls to the ground.

Shikamaru and Neji jump up from the sofa just in time to avoid being crushed by Naruto and Sasuke all over each other like the world is coming to an end.

"Wow", is all Ino can say. All five of them on the other sofa are staring at the scene in front of their eyes. Kiba crawls quickly over the arm of the sofa and runs to the other side to the safety.

Gaara only stares, his eyes big as plates, being the only one left still sitting on the sofa.

"Woah!" Shikamaru says quickly as he sees their hands travelling to each other's pants. He gives them a slight kick. "Not in here, guys."

The both of them grunt, but stand up anyways. Naruto's shirt is showing half of his torso, and one button from Sasuke's shirt has gone missing; now showing his chest to everyone.

"Wow", Ino says again.

"He's quick", Sakura says, her eyes big, referring to Naruto's already opened zipper, but no one is listening to her.

"Um... hi?" Naruto grins, rubbing the back of his head. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

"Just you and Sasuke..." Neji mutters, trying not to look at their obvious parts.

"You could use the toilet", Sai says, smiling helpfully. "Unless the girls want to watch."

"The girls want but we guys don't", the suddenly sober Kiba says, shaking his head and hands frantically, making his point very clear.

"Yes, bye bye", Neji says, pushing them out of the door together with Shikamaru. "Don't come back anytime soon."

"And good luck with you romance!" Ten-Ten yells after them.

"Yes, have a youthful time!" Lee adds, then he and Ten-Ten start hugging each other in a very strange manner.

Sasuke turns to them, pouting, but doesn't say anything. "I didn't say I love him yet..." he mutters to himself.

"And bastard..." Naruto says, grinning, and wraps his arms around Sasuke from behind. "That graceful splash is gonna gush forth inside of you."

Neji slams the door shut and leans against it, twitching.

"Interesting", Gaara says monotonically, cocking his head to another side.

"Yeah", Shikamaru says, a cigarette on his lips, looking at Neji. "Maybe I should try?"


End file.
